Rakijo, majko
Istinite mejdandžije Pripovijetka je takođe objavljena prvi put u Srpskom književnom glasniku, IV, 1904, knj. III, br. 3, 4, 5 i 6, a zatim unesena u III knjigu „S planine i ispod planine“, 1905. Objavljena je u posebnom izdanju i 1913. godine u Sarajevu, sa izvjesnim jezičkim ispravkama za koje je Kruševac ispravno utvrdio da nije vjerovatno da potiču od Kočića (radilo se o ispravkama narodskih krajiških izraza: šjesti, svjetovati, jope, namastir itd.). Ovdje se, naravno, takođe ostavljaju te riječi u njihovom autentičnom obliku. Šošljaga koji se pominje u priči jeste takođe lice iz života, kako tvrdi M. Karanović; navodno je to Marko Kočić iz Bunareva u zaseoku Ratkovo. Njegovim imenom je vođa Mlade Bosne Vladimir Gaćinović potpisao svoj osvrt na Kočićeve pripovijetke u Srpskoj riječi 1903 (br. 239). Već se i peti dan primače kraju, a kotao jednako kvrca i vri. Govori o svačem, kao i uvijek kad kotao peče, a najviše o rakiji, junaštvu i pošljednjoj buni. Kotlar neprestano kudi rakiju i ogorčeno je naziva kugom ljudskom. - Nemoj tako, Mićane! - viknu malo ljutito Simeun, koji već pet dana tačno i redovno dolazi i opominje kotlara da pazi da ne bi rakija zagorjela. Ne udaraj mi, Mićane, na rakiju, tako ti očnjeg vida i časnog krsta! Ti moreš govoriti šta gođ ’oćeš, ali rakija je rakija! Brez nje ne moreš nikud, ni namastiru, ni crkvi, ni kaluđeru, ni popu, ni knezu ni desetaru, ni kumu ni prijatelju, a u rod ženin ne bi šjetovo ni najgrđem svom dušmaninu da ide brez ploske. Kad pođeš ovim i ’vakim ljudima s ploskom dobre rakije, sigurniji si i slobodniji nego da si poš’o s najboljom puškom. Znam ja to, bolan! Rakija svađe i uvijek treba: i na domu i na zboru, i u veselju i u žalosti. Brez nje ne mereš ni krstiti ni saraniti. Ama, da ti ne duljim više, samo ću ti još ovo kazati: da rakija nije dobra i da nije od boga, ne bi se ona tako zorli štimala u našoj svetoj pravoslavnoj Rusiji. Sami car svetog pravoslavija, car nad carevima, popije svaki dan, ne lažem ti već tako u knjigama stoji, po pet, šest oka votke. Tako se u nji’ rakija zove, belćim što nije jaka ko naša, što je, da rečemo, mlogo vodena. Bolan, bolan, kad bi se sva sveta i pravoslavna Rusija podobro napila ove naše snažne i žestoke prepeke, sve sedam bi carevina od stra zadrktalo! Zato, Mićane - viknu oduševljeno Simeun - ne udaraj mi na šljivin rod i porod, rodio on nami i po drvetu i po kamenu na strak vragom, već mi natoči jednu čašu, pa ću vam sad pripoviđeti šta sve rakija učiniti more, na polzu svetom pravoslaviju: Na neđelju dana iza ukopacije, kad ono sve sedam carevina u dogovoru s Rusijom, Srbijom i crnogorskim knjazom oteše naše otečestvo ispod skuta sultanova i dadoše ga ćesarokralju na izor, pometiljiše nam se ovce. Od tog vremena pođe svakom nabolje u ’voj zemlji, pa i ovoj svetoj obitelji. Počeše nam ovce polijegati i umirati. Svaki dan osvitalo i’ je trideset, četrdeset mrtvi’ u toru. Čatali smo masla, svetili so, pisali zapise, bacali vodicu po toru; sve, sve smo radili i činili, ali ništa ne pomože! Za podrug mjesec skapa nam i propade oko osam stotina što mali’ što veliki’ glava. Čobani se rastužili i ražalostili k’o da su sve živo na domu pokopali, a ja i pokojni Partenija gotovo sišli s uma, te se od teške žalosti propismo. Da rakije ne bi, presvisli bi od jada i čemera. Svud obladala crna žalost i teška tuga. Spustila se čama i nevolja ljuta na prebijelu Nemanjića zadužbinu. Sve bijaše opustilo i onijemilo. Ne odjekuje kroz dolove čobansko puškaranje i dovikivanje, ne čuje se blejanje ovaca ni janjaca, ni milosno jecanje zvona na ovnu predvodniku. Opustiše i onijemiše brda i doline, polja i planine. - Simeune, sine moj du’ovni, zadrma se temelj Nemanjića svetoj zadužbini! - jauknu pokojni Partenija kad nam čobani javiše da je i pošljednja glava skapala, da je tor ost’o prazan. Simeune, sine moj du’ovni, šta mi dragom bogu zgriješismo, da za naše vlade i uprave osiroti i opusti ova sveta Ćaba?! - Ne ridaj i ne jadikuj, sveti moj oče, već nam nali po jedan polić da razbijemo ovaj crni dert što nam je pao na dušu. On utoči i popi, onda utoči i meni, te i ja izvrnu’ nadušak. Dok mi rakija ugrija utrobu i zapali obraze, sinu mi kroz glavu: "Simeune, đe ti je Starostavna knjiga? "Odma’ se ja šjeti’ svoje svete Starostavne knjige, koju mi je prije trideset godina poklonio jedan Svetogorac, kad je pisao parusije, za pet, šest dukata. Tri su, veli, ’vake knjige na zemlji: jedna u jerusalimskog patrijara, druga u svetoj Moskvi, a treća evo sad u tvojim šakama. Ona je, kaže, bila u patrijara konstantinopoljskog, pa kad mrski i prokleti Agarjani zauzeše Carigrad i pretvoriše crkvu Sofiju u džamiju, stani se ova sveta knjiga, poslije dugog lutanja i basanja, na Atonskoj gori u našem manastiru. Nju su, ko i one druge dvije, spisali svojom, veli, krvlju i ljubavlju sveti proroci i bogonosni oci, na polzu i upražnenije rodu čelovječeskom. U njoj je, kaže, spisana i zapečaćena sudbina svega što živi i odi po ’voj grešnoj i plačevnoj judoli, belćim zemlji. - Ne ridaj, sveti moj oče: ne ridaj i ne jadikuj! Palo mi je nešto na um. Otvoriću svoju Starostavnu knjigu, pa ću viđeti i proučiti šta ona piše o ’voj našoj, starodrevnoj Ćabi. Ako bude bogu dragom i milosnom bilo milo i ugodno da za naše, štono ti veliš, vlade i uprave osiroti i opusti ova prebijela zadužbina Nemanjića sveti’ što moremo mi protiv božje volje i naredbe? Moremo samo plakati i cviliti k’o dva zgažena crvića u prašini, trajući svoje pošljednje crne i čemerne dane u postu i molitvi. Otvori ja knjigu i poče učiti. Nema vajde, braćo, kriti, dugo sam se mučio i učio, dok mi nako k’o iznenada, k’o sama od sebe, ne izletiše pred oči krupna, crljena slova: "Odma’ u početku kad se pojavi Birinđi sa crnim ljudima u bijeloj koži, postradaće i osirotiće i mloge svete zadužbine. Tako, na priliku, namastir Gomjenica na Krajini ljutoj. Ali će se javiti čojek, istina zulumćar i delija, i u rakiji izvršiće sveto i bogougodno djelo i spašće od propasti prebijelu Nemanjića zadužbinu." Razumjesmo knjigu, te se ja u jednu ruku razveseli a u drugu ražalosti. - Simeune moj, tvrdi stube i junačni branitelju ove svete obitelji, srpske i ’rišćanske! - zaplaka se pokojni Partenija i zagrli me. Nad Bosnom se promijeni car, a more biti da ćemo i ovog ubrzo promijeniti; prije oćemo nego nećemo, jer se ova zemlja naučila mijenjati gospodare ko Ciganin konje. Nek’ se mijenjaju gospodari i carevi, neka padaju, ako će, i carske glave, ali ne daj, tako ti tvoga štuca i junaštva, da zamuknu pjesne svete i molitve u ’vom starodrevnom srpskom namastiru. Sine moj i čedo moje du’ovno, ne daj da se na te i tvog osijeđelog Parteniju zaplaču časne mošti sveti’ Nemanjića što im ne znadosmo sačuvati zadužbinu nji’ovu. Ne daj, zaklinjem te svim na svijetu, da na nas pane kletva i prokletsvo Nemanjića svete loze! - Sve ja to razumijem, sveti moj oče, i srce mene moje i duša boli, ali šta ću, jadan li sam i kukavan, kad je sa sviju strana crna i prokleta militerija obladala: kapetan u Bronzanom Majdanu, kapetan na Sitnici, kapetan na Kadinoj Vodi, a generalinama kaurskim u Banjoj Luci ni broja nema! O kako je grk i težak jad i čemer što mi je obuz’o dušu! Oče moj sveti, utoči nam još po jednu - viknu’ ja i uzda’nu. I vjerujte mi, djeco moja, da ne bi rakije, nikad mi ovo ne bi palo na um što ću vam sad kazati. Kad se podobro raskravismo i ugrijasmo, meni se odriješi jezik, i k’o da, asli, dobi’ drugu pamet: - ’Vako ćemo mi to, sveti moj oče, učiniti… - Pomozi, čedo moje du’ovno! Tvoje pameti i nauke od istoka do zapada nema! - pretrže me u riječi Partenija i izvrnu polić, pa meni drugi natoči. - Da je turski sud - nastavi’ ja - i da je stara prava i sudanija, lako bi mi spasli od sirotinje i propasti ovu svetu obitelj. Pošli bi odma’ što je danas u pisaniju po svijetu, pa neko janje, neko šilježe, neko ovcu, a neko bogme i ovna, pa bi se jope’ razlijegale pjesne i molitve sa oltara Nemanjića zadužbine svete, i tako bi podigli na noge sve što je bilo palo i oboreno. Ali šta ćemo, jadni i kukavni, kad su drugi suci na Banjoj Luci! Ne smije se čojek nikud maknuti bez pašoša i dozvole… Nego sam ja ovo ižinj’o i ’vako sam Starostavnu knjigu u svojoj pameti protolkov’o: ja treba da se dobro napijem, pa da obučem onu švapsku kabanicu i škrljačinu, što si je neke godine donio iz Kaurske, pa onda da uzjašem ata i da odjezdim kapetanu na Kadinu Vodu i da zatražim pašoš i dozvolu da se smijemo dignuti po svijetu u pisaniju. Eto tako sam ja svetu knjigu protolkov’o. - Simeune, dijete moje, dobro si i pametno knjigu protolkov’o, ali čuvaj se, sinim te, da ne platiš glavom! - šjetuje me pokojni Partenija, vječna mu pamjat, i plače. Sine moj, sine, drugo je vrijeme nastalo, iz druge se ruke danas sudi, pa moreš u rakiji ludo glavu izgubiti, te ću pod starost svoju ostati brez vjernog druga i desne ruke. - Kad sveta knjiga kaže da ću u rakiji spasti od propasti ovu Nemanjića starodrevnu zadužbinu, ja se nemam ničega bojati. Pa ako i poginem, ostaće mi ime i glas da sam strado za srpsku i ’rišćansku svetinju. Sveti moj oče, nema druge!… viknu’ ja i škripnu zubma. Ja ću se zorli nakresati rakije i poći ću, pa ako se u tom tutnju što dobro i bogougodno učini i izvrši, dobro i jest; ako poginem, to i bi - i poslije ću mrijeti! - ’Vala ti, dijete moje, kad se toliko brineš i glavu svoju za ’vu svetinju zalažeš! - skoči pokojni Partenija i poljubi me u obraz. - "Ala kiti i veze, Kriste, istini bože! - puče neko u mraku od teškog smijeha. Ama, kako umije ’nako sročiti, bog ga ne ubio! To da mi je samo znati! Utoč’-de, Mićane, Simeunu jednu čašu rakije!" - viknu onaj iza kace ozbiljno i ušuti se. Simeun izvrnu čašu naiskap, pa nastavi: - Što rekosmo, to i učinismo… Dobra ti je, Mićane, rakija - kao da se Simeun nečeg sjeti. Samo zaudara malo na zagorijel i k’o da na nešto tukne… Pa kažem vam, što rekosmo, to i učinismo… Asli je lanjske godine, ljudi, bila bolja rakija… jača. Ove je godine mloga kiša padala, pa su šljive odveć ispucale, a kad šljive ispucaju, rakija je od njih slaba, nejačka i uvijek k’o da na nešto zaudara… Đe ono stado ja? A! - dosjeti se i nastavi: Što rekosmo, to i učinismo. Naredismo, po mom svjetu, da se ispeče podebelo prase i da se utoči jedan ardović prepeke za kapetana, a za mene ploska bašice. Dok se prase ispeče i at osedla, u tom se i ja obuko’ i iziđo’ u avliju. Kad me pokojni Partenija ugleda, začudi se, pa k’o da od čuda zanijemi. - Simeune, sinim te, jesi ti to? - jedva progovori. - Ja sam, oče moj du’ovni. - O, ljudi, ljudi, svašta na svijetu! Da sam te sreo đe na putu ili u čaršiji, nikad te ne bi’ pozn’o. Prava generalina! Na moju dušu, sinko, sav ćeš logor uzbuniti kad se pomoliš na atu niz onu stranu od Cvijetića gaja, jer će pomisliti da si gerenal. Mudro se drži i ponašaj dok ne dopreš kroz logor do kapetanova čadora, jer moreš lako i glavu izgubiti. Nema vajde kriti, braćo, mene obuze nekakav stra’ i ledeni me trnci počeše podilaziti. - Rakijo, majko! - vrisnu ja i nategnu plosku. Rakijo, i otac i majko, pomozi sad il’ nikad! - preduši, pa nategnu’ jope’ i šćera’ do pola ploske, te obodo’ ata, a za mnom momak na konju sa ardovićem i prasetom. - Bog mi je svjedok, braćo - nastavi Simeun kad iskapi čašu - da se ne bi’ usudio krenuti kapetanu na Kadinu Vodu da me rakija svojom čudesnom moći ne okrabri i osnaži… - "Ko, bolan? Zar ti, Simeune?! - ču se onaj iza kace. Nemoj ti nami bacati lug u oči, a nemoj ni sebe baš toliko šmanjiti i ništiti. Na moju dušu, brez kapi bi ti rakije na tabor carske redipe udario kad te obuzme ona tvoja zulumćarska krabrost i srklet! Zar nije tako, braćo?" - "Tako je!" - povikaše svi osim kotlara, koji je nešto zlovoljno šutio. - Mićane! - viknu Simeun radosno. Utoč’-de ljudima po čašu rakije! Ovo je crkvenjsko i narodsko, bolan, pa kad crkva ne pije, nek’ pije narod. Zar nije tako, braćo? - "Tako je!" - povikaše opet svi osim kotlara, a Simeun, kad izvrnu čašu, nastavi još življe i oduševljenije: -Doduše kad bude, ja se nijesam bio toliko ni uplašio. Jednom je, mislim u sebi, mrijeti, ali me je, valja istinu govoriti, bilo obuzelo nekakvo čudnovato i ledeno drktanje. - Baš slaba rakija ove godine mimo sve dosadašnje godine! - zastade Simeun u pričanju i prezirno otpljucnu. Švabo, Švabo, živ se ti raspado, što nam otrova zemlju i ubi u svačem snagu i berićet! - Ali, kažem vam, bio me obuz’o stra’ k’o nikad do tada. Zašto, krošto, ne znam, već ako nije zato da se ispuni proročestvo Starostavne knjige… - "E, pa to će i biti! - dočekaće onaj iz mraka. Ništa drugo nego to. Šta bi moglo drugo i biti, kad si ti čojek sav od pravde i junaštva?" - "E, moj sinko! - odmahnu Simeun tužno rukom. Bio nekad, a danas - nema više! Sve prođe i minu k’o u snu." - Ele sad kako mu bilo, ja i momak pođosmo, a pokojni Partenija ostade plačući. U trku prejezdismo Radmanjsko polje, pa se počesmo brda ’vatati, i kad se pomolismo niz onu stranu od Cvijetića gaja, ciknuše borije, udariše talambasi, diže se vika i graja: "Eto gerenala! Eto gerenala!" Ciče borije k’o zmije u procijepu, razliježu se talambasi, a stra’ovita vika i galama prolama nebesa: "Eto gerenala! Eto gerenala!" Od stra’ote se božje, braćo, slušati ne mere! Momak se sledio i zamrz’o od teškog stra’. - Ja bježim - veli, a oči mu se ukočile k’o u mrtvaca. - Neka, neka! Ne boj se, dijete. Ono oni meni odaju čest. Ono je, ako počem nijesi znao, kaurska manavra… Ne boj se ti ništa dok je tebi tvog starog Simendaša! - viknu’ ja i iskapi’ plosku nadušak, pa isuka’ sabljetinu iz korica i ukoči’ se na atu k’o kakva, ne budi primijenjeno, švapska gerenalina… - "Jadni soldati, žalosna im majka! - dočeka opet onaj iza kace. Koliko će i’ sad, ni krivi’ ni dužni’ platiti glavom!" - "Neka, dijete! Ne pometaj me! - ljutnu se Simeun, pa dodade blaže: Ne boj se, sinko, sve će lijepo i u miru proći." - Istom ja to reko’ i ne reko’, a top riknu, borije opet zacičaše, talambasi udariše, a graja i galama nebesa prolama: "Eto gerenala! Eto gerenala!" Vrišti poda mnom at i priječa upoprijeko, a ja samo ćevšim i pazim đe ću ugledati kapetanov čador, dok ga ne ugleda uprav na ’nom mjestu đe je sada kantina i dućan naše poštene i čestite gazdinice Mileve, bog joj svaku sreću dao! Bijeli se čador, i vidim, kapetan stoji pred njim sa isukanom sabljom, a soldati se uredili s obe strane puta kud ću ja proći, da mi, belćim, odaju čest. Kad se približismo na jedan pružljaj volova, obodo’ ja oštrije ata bakračlijom i zaleti’ se u najvećem trku kroz soldate. To samo znam, a kako sam se stvorio pred kapetanovim čadorom, ni danas vam ne umijem kazati. Na moju dušu, ne umijem, braćo! Samo još ovo znam, da je kapetanu, kad me pred sobom ugled’o, ispala sablja iz ruku i da je gotovo po sata preplašeno i začuđeno u me gled’o, dok mu se jedva jezik odriješi, pa zabrkljači. Brkljači on na me, brkljači ja na njega! Brkljači on na me, brkljači ja na njega! Brkljači on na me, brkljači ja na njega! Udri on na me, udri ja na njega! Udri on na me, udri ja na njega! Udri on na me, udri ja na njega! Udri, udri! Udri, udri! Udri, udri!… Poče on mene rezil činiti: - Ja kapetan! - veli. - Pa i ja sam vojvoda - dočeka’ ga ja da ga malo ko zastrašim. - Vojvoda! - začudi se kapetan. Kakav vojvoda? - Simeun Pejić Rudar, đak od namastira Gomjenice - ukaza’ mu se. Eto kakav vojvoda! - Simeun Pejić… Rudar… đak od namastira… Gomjeni… - vrcnu se kapetan i izvadi iz džepa nekakvu knjižicu. Pa vi ste taj, gospodine - poče me i gospoditi - vojvoda što je razbio Krajišnike i Asan-bega Čeku na mejdanu pogubio i ćesarokralju veliku ljubav… - Gospodine kapetane, za to neću da znam! - viknu’ ja malo oštrije’ na njeg’, a on se trže. Nek’ to tamo pišu knjige i istorije i predaju s koljena na koljeno, a ja neću za to da znam! Ne trpim da me iko u oči ’vali i uznosi! - Molimo pokorno, molimo! - klanja se kapetan i odaje mi čest. - Molimo pokorno, molimo! - i ja jope’ njemu odajem čest. Ja kapetan, ti kapetan! Istina, ja od ćesarokralja nemam buruntije, ali… On jednako oblijeće oko mene, odaje mi čest i umiljava se, dok neoklen ne izvuče nekakvu šokačku križurinu, ima u njoj na kantar oke, pa će: - Na vas se, gospodine i vojvodo, izlila velika milost premilostivog ćesarokralja… - Molimo, molimo pokorno! - Živio! ’Vala ti! - odajem mu čest, a on neprestano obigrava oko mene, držeći onu šokačku križurinu u rukama i sve bliže primičući se meni. Ja se naš’o u čudu. Šta će ovo sad da bude, mislim u sebi. Vidim, istina bog, da mi čini veliku čest, a sve se nešto bojim i ne skidam očiju s one križurine. Čini mi se da mi neko sve k’o šapće: "Čuvaj se, Simeune, porimiće te, ubila ga sveta Bogorodica! Ne daj svoje svete vjere pod starost ni za kakav ajluk i carsku buruntiju. Šjeti se, Simeune, oni’ riječi u Starostavnoj knjizi: Nastaće pošljednja vremena, i mlogi, glavni ljudi i svi otačestveni arkijereji, zbog masni’ ajluka i carski’ buruntija, postaće murtati i nevjernici svoje crkve i naroda". Kapetan jope poče, udvarajući se i umiljavajući k’o pašče. - Na vas se, gospodine i vojvodo, izlila blagodetna milost premilostivog ćeserokralja… Vi ste veliku ljubav i uslugu njegovoj krabroj vojsci učinili i razbili Turke Krajišnike, zato vam je premilostivi ćesarokralj blagoizvolio ukazati svoje priznanje i carsku milost - ovim križom! - Šta?! - vrisnu’ ja i odskoči’ dva koraka natrag. Zar odma’ rimiti?! Šta je to i kako to more biti? Zar je taka prava u ćeserokralja? … Nijeste se čestito ni odmirili u ’voj zemlji nesretnoj, a već odma’ počeli šokčiti i rimiti! Zar je to vaša prava; zar ste vi s takim redom došli u našu zemlju?! - sasu’ ja vatru na kapetana. Djeco moja, meni bi vrlo teško na duši. Zar sam, mislim, zato razbio proklete Agarjane i glavu svoju zalag’o braneći srpske i ’rišćanske svetinje, pa da pod starost svoju mijenjam vjeru, da postajem murtat i otpadnik svoje crkve i naroda? Udariše mi suze, a kapetan jope poče: - Ne bojte se ništa, gospodine i vojvodo. Ovo nije ono što vi mislite. Ovo je medalja i odlikovanje za vaše usluge… Primite i nosite ovaj križ na junačkim prsima k’o premilostivi znak carske milosti… Ja planu’ k’o ris: - Znam ja, gospodine kapetane, što je nišan i odlikovanije! To nije nišan, to nije medalja! To je krst… križ druge crkve i drugog zakona. ’Vala ćeserokralju na milosti njegovoj, ali mu slobodno odma’ moreš tel udariti da ću ja prije poginuti nego što ću tu križurinu na svojim prsima, pri čistoj svijesti, ponijeti. A tebi, gospodine kapetane, ’vala, i ja ti odajem čest: ti kapetan, ja kapetan. Istina bog, ja od ćeserokralja nemam buruntije, ali… - Molimo, molimo pokorno! - jednako obigrava oko mene kapetan i drži križurinu u ruci. - Ja, gospodine kapetane, neću takog nišana, a kad bude od neko doba neću nikakvog! Šta će mi odlikovanije i štočija milost? Ja ako pijem, pijem za svoju volju i ćeiv; ako razbijam turske ordije, razbijam za svoju volju i ćeiv; ako dijelim mejdane, dijelim za svoju volju i ćeiv. Što će mi nišan? Nišane su nosili i uvijek će nositi murtati i otpadnici svoje vjere i naroda, a ja to nit’ sam bio nit’ ću ikad biti! - škripnu’ ja zub’ma i viknu’ na momka: Dijete, ponesi tu rakiju i prase! Viđe već i kapetan da je udario na oštru sikiru i da od pazara ne mere ništa biti, pa se ušuti i obori oči zemlji. Dugo je i duboko nešto premišlj’o i u glavi, vidi se, debeli misli sabir’o, dok ja ne viknu’: - ’Ajdemo mi, gospodine kapetane, pod čador piti i šenlučiti ko jedne vojvode i junaci, a to mi moremo, ako ćeš me pitati, ostaviti popovima i pratrovima, pa nek’ oni o tom razbijaju glavu i vode brigu. On, onako zbunjen i ubijen, zabrkljači nešto na soldate, te se logor brzo stiša i umiri, a mi uđosmo pod čador. Zapismo se, ja i kapetan, k’o niko do tada pod ovim božjim kubetom. Najprije ja utoči njemu polić, što sam ga maksuz uza se ponio, otpi’ ga malo, da ne bi, bog ga ubio, pomislio da je rakija otrovna i pruži’ mu ga. On mi nekako čudesno odade čest, primi polić, iskapi ga, pa se strese upravo ko ostrižena ovca pod jesen kad oblada mraz i stegne studen: - Dobra rakija! - Jest, gospodine kapetane! Nema tak’e rakije u sve sedam carevina, ali, kad bude doduše, kod mene je svaka rakija, kakva bila da bila, dobra. Rakija ti je, ako počem nijesi znao da ti kažem, jedno najpoštenije, najčestitije i bogom milosnim najblagoslovljenije piće! Ni na što se na ’voj zemlji ne mogu toliko ražljutiti ko na ’ne ljude koji se oderaše vičući da rakija upropasti svijet. Pravde mi i štuca mi mog, a to je velika zakletva, meni tog svijeta nije žao, već mene duša moja boli što taj svijet, u svom blentavom neznanju i budalaštini, upropasti toliku rakiju! To je meni žao, gospodine kapetane! - viknu’ ja, spusti’ polagano, krijući, u polić mali dukat, nali’ ga i dodado’ kapetanu: - Viđaj-de sad, gospodine kapetane, što je rakija! Što je više piješ, sve je slađa. Svaki ti polić dolazi slađi od slađeg, i ne zaboravi, gospodine kapetane, da se u slatkoj rakiji najviše puta pos’o viđa i svršava. Kapetan oblaporno zgrabi polić, pa ga izvrnu jope nadušak i razrakoli se k’o pijet’o oko kokoši, ne skidajući očiju s ardovića: - O-ho-ho! Baš slatko i pošteno piće! - Što je moje, nije loše: brez šećera je zašećereno, a brez meda zamedljeno! - O-ho-ho! Baš slatko i pošteno! - razrakolio se kapetan, i dukata nestade nekud iz polića. - Jest, gospodine kapetane, slatko i pošteno i, štono ja reko’ Sarašćer-paši kad sam ga ’vako u čadoru na Dobrnjskom polju po’odio: brez šećera zašećereno, a brez meda zamedljeno! I vidim, gospodine kapetane, da su svi ovi prvi i glavni ljudi u svima carevinama jednaki. Svijet se mijenja, umire i rađa, ali oni ostaju uvijek i na svakom mjestu jednaki, i za živu se glavu nikad i ni u čemu ne mogu promijeniti, a najslađe im je piće brez šećera zašećereno, brez meda zamedljeno!… Pimo i veselimo se, gospodine kapetane! - nali’ ja jope’ polić i zasladi ga jednim dukatom. Pimo i veselimo se, gospodine kapetane, jer nit’ je ćeserokralj, vidim, posl’o boljeg vojvodu od tebe u ’vu zemlju, ni’ si ti zatek’o boljeg i čestitijeg starovnika u ’voj zemlji od ovog istog Simeuna Pejića Rudara, đaka od namastira Gomjenice. - To istina, to istina! - zapleće već kapetan jezikom, rakoli se i obigrava oko ardovića. - I ja znam i svačim bi’ se na svijetu zakleo da bi’ ja i ti jedan drugom sve učinili i svađe na ruci bili. Zar nije tako? - Tako bude, tako bude! O-ho-ho! Slatko i pošteno piće! I drugi se dukat neđe zabaci i izgubi, ko da u crnu zemlju propade. Ja lijevam, šećerim i medim polić iza polića, a kapetan jednako izvrće i rakoli se od dragosti ko neki Ilica ’Odalica kad ugleda đe u selu kot’o da peče. Nema vajde kriti, i meni se katkad poneki, ako će i grk, polić ne’otice omakne niz grlo. Razvezosmo razgovor o svačem: o junaštvu, ašikovanju, da oprostite, i delijanju, o mejdanima i ljutim bitkama, o crkvama i namastirima, dok ja, nekako neotice, ne poče govoriti o ’voj našoj svetoj Ćabi i Nemanjića slavnoj zadužbini: - Slavna je i sveta Nemanjića loza, lijep je i krasan bijel Vilindar nasred Gore Svete, nema mane ni drugim zadužbinama: svud se ore pjesne i molitve svete. Samo je tužna i žalosna sveta lavra Gomjenica na Krajini ljutoj… Gospodine kapetane, zar ne čuješ piske i jauka? Čujde! - Čujem, čujem! - drma kapetan glavom, a zakliještio očima k’o koza pred mrak. - Ono pišti i jauče starac igumane, sijedi i čestiti Parto od Gomjenice namastira… - Čujem, čujem! - ponavlja kapetan, a ništa, ko ni ja, ne čuje; ali se u zašećerenoj i zamedljenoj rakiji more čuti što čojek ni u snu ne mere usniti. - Čuj-de i počuj, gospodine kapetane, kako plaču i nariču ktitori i priložnici te svete obitelji srpske i 'rišćanske! - viknu ja i jope nali polić. - Čujem, čujem! - zabrsla kapetan i isprazni na brzu ruku polić, a od teške žalosti udariše mu suze na oči. O, kako tužno i žalostivo plaču i nariču!… - Čuj-de, gospodine kapetane i ćesarokraljski vojvodo, čujde, kako cijela, ljuta i krvava Krajina plače i tuguje za svojom postradalom Kabom i svetinjom! - Čujem, čujem, gospodine i vojvodo! Ali govori, odma govori: ima li joj pomoći? More li joj se pomoći? - Rakijo, majko! Rakijo, i otac i majko, pomozi sad il nikad! - prošapta ja, natoči polić, zašećeri ga i pruži kapetanu: - Silni, krabri i veliki ćeserokraljski gerenale i vojvodo! - stado mu iz petnih žila podlijevati vodu. Ko što je taj polić rakije u tvojim rukama, tako je i spas te svete Ćabe u tvojoj gerenalskoj sili i moći! - obgrli mu koljena i zaplaka se, a svi, vala bogu, znate da se lakše čojeku u rakiji zaplakati nego djetetu kad mu mati ne da sise. Silni ćesarokraljski gerenale, novo je vrijeme nastalo, novi ljudi zavladali… U nuždi i nevolji ovako se radi i svršava pos’o, a kad ograne žarano sunašce i oslavi proljeće, onda… onda… Silni i krabri ćeserokraljski gerenale i vojvodo, pomozi! Utišaj pisku i jauk božjeg službenika, obeseli ktitore i priložnike, utješi i obraduj krvavu i ljutu Krajinu, ne zaboravi ni ovog raba božjeg i pripadnika ts svete obitelji što je svu mladost i snagu svoju ostavio u ratovanju i četovanju s mrskim Agarjanima, braneći prebijelu Nemanjića zadužbinu i čast i poštenje vjere i naroda! Primakni murećep i vati se knjige i divita, obraduj nam starca igumana i sve redom priložnike i ktitore… Makni perom po artiji, pa nek zasija sunce sa nebesa, zamiriše tamjan sa oltara i odjeknu pjesne i molitve… Molim ja, preklinjem i uvijam se oko kapetana, dok najedanput iznenada ciknu borija tako žalobitno da obojica od nekakve jeze i tuge zadrktasmo. Kapetan sav poblijedio, pa se trese ko da ga groznica potajno uvati, a zub mu o zub udara. Borija jednako ciči tužno i žalostivno: "Izdati smo! Izdati smo!" - Izdati smo, izdati smo! - jauknu kapetan, i obojica izletismo pred čador. Kad ja pogleda niz Radmanjsko polje, a ono sve pocrnjelo, što se pjeva, od konja i junaka. Logor se sav uzbunio. Ne zna se šta se radi i čini od soldata! Neko obuko čizmu na glavu, a kapu na nogu; neko pripaso pušku, a sablju ili baganetu prebacio preko ramena; neko obuko kabanicu, a zaogrno košulju. Motljava i lomnjava na sve strane brez kraja i konca! Borija jednako cvili: - "Izdati smo, izdati smo!" Kapetana ubila šljivova grana u glavu, pa bleno ko budala, te nit govori ni romori. Ja potego durbin da razgledam vojsku: čija li je, i ko joj je vojvoda i starješina. Vidim, Turci nijesu, a Kauri nijesu. Naperi ja durbin uprav na vojvodu, ne bi l njega kako upoznao: Turčin nije, a Kaurin nije, već je glavom Parto kaluđere! Razveseli se i obradova, pa kapetana udari po plećima: - Ne boj mi se, mio pobratime! Što si mrke otočio brke? Razvedri se, silni gerenale, danas ćemo u krv zagaziti… Biće mesa orlu i gavranu! Već straža kaurska poče pripucavati. Pokatkad zaprašte puške ko nenarezano kestenje u vatri. Kapetan zanijemio od stra, pa ni da trepavicom makne! - Ne boj mi se, mio pobratime, već mi predaj komandu nad vojskom, da ja budem vojsci vojevoda. Ja brzo svuko sa sebe gerenalsku ođeću i opravu, i obuko kapetanovo odijelo i pripasa njegovo oružlje, pa pošjedo i njegova konja, te se stavi vojsci u pročelje da preplašim, tako preobučen, starca igumana i njegovu ljućanu ordiju. Kapetan zabrkljači nešto na soldate, a oni se svi urediše i stadoše ko ukopani. Očita im nekakvu podugačku molitvu i oštro im zapovijedi i naredi da se meni u svemu pokoravaju, a on ostade s nekoliko soldata kod čadora. - Čuvaj se, gospodine i vojvodo! - šjetuje me kapetan. Uvijek se drži strane i pristranka. Zavodi vojsku za busije i ne izlazi na otvoreno polje. - A, to ne valja ništa, gospodine kapetane! - obrecnu se ja na kapetana. Tako u nas babe ratuju. U mene nema druge, već oči u oči, prsa u prsa! To je junački i deliski! Kakve strane i pristranci! Kakve busije!… Kapetan samo sleže ramenima i predade se sudbini, a mi se krenusmo. Ja naprijed, a vojska za mnom. Ja zabrkljači ko komandijer: - Batalijun, naštaraik na ap! Borije, doboši… talambasi! Zacičaše borije, udariše talambasi, diže se graja i galama od crne zemlje do neba. - Batalijun, az dur! - komandijeram ja i miješam po malo i turski. Stadoše soldati i ukočiše se, a borije i talambasi umukoše. Samo se još razliježe jeka po planinskim gudurama. - Batalijun, puška pun… Tufek goj! - dodado na turski da im protolkujem. Napuniše puške. - Batalijun, naštarank na ap! - komandijeram da pođu. Pođoše. - Batalijun, az dur!… Stoj! - tolkujem da stanu. Stadoše jope. - Batalijun, baganete na op! - komandijeram da nataknu baganete na puške. Natakoše i na moju komandu pođoše, a ja se jope razdera koliko me grlo donosi: - Batalijun, naprijed! Juriš-iš-iš-iš! Otvori se juriš na sve strane. Sraziše se dvije vojske silno i bijesno ko birzemanile na brani kosovskoj kad mi Srbi, aoj tugo, izgubismo silu i gospostvo. Stoji vriska konja i zveket oružlja. Prašte puške, sijevaju baganete, a kaurski top riče s onog brdašca iznad Kadine Vode ko sveti Gromovnik, milost ga bilo, kad se ražljuti na nečastive. Riče top, ječe brda i doline, a zemlja se trese i ugiba. S obe strane počeše ranjenici padati. - Naprijed, braćo, naprijed! Naprijed, da osvetimo glavu i smrt mučeničku i junačku našeg Simeuna, koji pade mučki od dušmanske ruke, za vjeru i 'rišćansku postradalu svetinju! - viče pokojni Partenija iz sveg grla, jezdi na atu ko kakav silni turski gazija, sa isukanom sabljetinom prema meni, a ćurčina se oko njeg salampija ko u kakvog paše. Susretosmo se uprav na ’nom pristanku iznad ginjenički grobova. - Još me čekaš, kaurska đidijo!? Još me čekaš, krvožedni i nemilosrdni gade, što pogubi mučki moga Simeuna, desnu ruku, vjerna prijatelja, branitelja crkve i oltara… Još me čekaš!? - vrisnu Partenija, škripnu zubma i izmanu sabljom, pa da će me posred vrata. - Parto dragi, roditelju mili, ne! - zaplaka se i ukaza mu se. - Simeune, sinim te, zar si ti to?! - jauknu od radosti i velikog čuda Partenija kad poznade grlo. - Ja sam, oče moj sveti; ja sam, mirišljava kito bosioka i do groba mračnog vjerni druže i prijatelju! - Ama, kakva ti je to sad jope druga ođeća, ako za boga jedinog znaš?! Simeune, Simeune, u što se još nećeš pretvoriti, pobogu brate!… Puška jednako prašti i zrno zuji i svira nam oko ušiju. Navalila ljuta Krajina, pa oka otvoriti ne da. - Batalijun, az dur! Stoj! - zabrkljači ja na crnu militeriju koja bijesno udaraše na Parteninu ljućanu ordiju. Soldati se ustaviše. Pucanj na mojoj strani prestade, talambasi i borije umukoše, zamalo bi, pa se i top ušuti. - Oče moj sveti, komandijeraj svojoj vojsci da više ne nasrće i uludo ne gine. - Ama, šta je to, Simeune, ako se časnim krstom krstiš?! Govori i kazuj šta je? Kakva te je to dopala tolika čast i zvanije da volika carska vojska pred tobom drkće i strepi? Kad se obadvije vojske umiriše i prestade krovoprolitije na obe strane, ja mu sve po redu kaza šta je i kako je bilo. On diže oči i ruke nebesima: - Gospode, Gospode, koji vedriš i oblačiš, kakva su ovo čudesa, milost te bilo? - Ništa se ne čudi, oče moj duovni. Sve je ovo vako suđeno i milosnim bogom određeno i naređeno. - Ama, kako ti dade ođeću i komandu nad tolikom vojskom? - Sami Gospod naš, Isus Kristos obrezumio ga je da ispuni volju i želju rabu svom pravednom… - Ama, kako to, ako za boga znaš? Govori! - Govori ti! - velim mu ja. Kako ti dođe do tolike, silne vojske i ordije? - Sine moj duovni, kazaću ti: javiše mi da si mučki pogino. Doleće mi Belemez na divananu: "Oče, veli, pogino je Simeun. Od podne jednako prašte puške i gruva top s Kadine Vode". Istom mi to govorimo, dok dotrka Šošljaga, sav se zaduvo i u golu vodu učinio. Veli: "Oče, kaže, Simeuna raznese top na miljune komada. Šta ćemo? Ljudi ne bili, već kurve i rospije, ako ga ne okajali!" Suze mi same na oči udariše, onda me obuze svega srklet, pa podviknu na Belemeza i Šošljagu, i na ostali narod koji se bijaše slego i strčo sa sviju strana: "Djeco moja i braćo moja, branitelj ove svete obitelji i božjeg krama pogino je. Okajmo ga, jer će nas prokleti i na Strašnom sudu sapreti časne mošti Nemanjića svete loze. Ko je željan bitke i mejdana, za mnom! Ovo će biti pošljednja bitka u ’vom mutnom vremenu. Tako će biti jer ja duboko i daleko vidim. Od večerašnje večeri sasadićemo sa tisovi držalica teške nadžake, objesiti o klin štucove i ostraguše, svući tople ćurkove i čovali čakšire i sa prsa srebrne toke i ilike, a obući se u crnu rizu tuge i žalosti da kukamo i oplakujemo minule dane agarjanske sile i zuluma. Djeco moja i braćo moja, duboko ja i daleko vidim: našim nesretnim i čemernim otečestvom obladaće debeli, crni mrak i mrtva, ledena sloboda. Zatrće se pakleno i pogano šjeme agarjanski krvoloka i zulumćara. Onog krvoločkog i bjesnog zuluma nestaće, ali će nastati suvi zulum koji će gristi srce i dušu, sisati krv i potajno lomiti izmoždene kosti. Tako će biti, djeco moja i braćo moja, jer moje oči duboko i daleko vide. Nego, na noge, braćo, ko je željan bitke i osvete za potonji rišćanski rod i porod!" Svi povikaše: "Svješteniče i duovniče naš, za tobom i u vatru i u vodu!" Eto tako sam, čedo moje duovno, došo do volike vojske i ordije. - Vala ti na brizi tvojoj, roditelju mili i vjerni druže do pošljednjeg izdikanija! - A šta je, dijete moje, s kapetanom bilo? Da li si izradio pašoš i buruntiju da se smijemo dignuti u pisaniju po rišćanskom svijetu? - Kapetan je kod čadora. Nego, odma komandijeraj vojsci nek se natrag vraća, a mi ćemo zajedno kapetanu poći i povesti samo Belemeza i Šošljagu, perjanice divne od krvave i ljute Krajine. - Čini i radi, sinko, šta ti pamet tvoja donaša. Ja sam se pomeo, ja ne znam ništa. Meni se, sinko, čini da ovo sanjam, da sam ko u nekom bunilu i vozbuždeniju… - Njegova se vojska vrnu namastiru, puškarajući i pjevajući. Samo Belemez i Šošljaga ostadoše s nami. - Đavole, bog te ubio! - začudi se Belemez kad me ugleda. - A, šejtane, naprijed ti se pete okrenule! - krsti se zabezeknuto Šošljaga i zaviruje sa sviju strana. Ama, jesi li ti to, Simeune, ako u boga jedinog vjeruješ?! - Ja sam, junačino stara i divna krajiška perjanico - odgovori mu, pa se okrenu soldatima: Batalijun, Kadina Voda… logor naštaraik na ap! Borije, doboši… talambasi!… - Ama, otkud tako brzo izuči jezik kaurski i njiovu komandu, pobogu sinko? - čudi se pokojni Partenija. Za svašto li te, veli, bog stvorio, milost ga bilo! Krenusmo se. Ja i Partenija naprijed, Belemez i Šošljaga za nami ko naši doglavnici i perjanici, pa onda soldati. Sviraju borije, udaraju talambasi, prelijeva se oružlje i ođeća, a mi jezdimo lako i dikli, ko da smo na Kosovo pošli. Kad bismo na po puta, ja se odvoji od Partenije, izmako se malo naprijed i zabrkljači: - Deset soldat baganete pa op, pa naštaraik na ap oko Partenije, Belemeza i Šošljage! Za trenut oka sklopiše se soldati oko nji, a oni preblijediše ko mrtvaci. - Čedo moje duovno, šta je to sad jope?! - jauknu Partenija, a Belemez istrže andžarinu iza pripašaja da sve iskomada. - Az dur, Belemeze! Ne čini garaza brez nevolje!… Ne boj se, oče moj sveti i braćo moja. Ne boj te se ništa, ja se malo šalim… - Ne šali se, sinko. Znam ja tvoju šalu. - Simeune! - vrisnu pomamno Belemez i iskolači oči ko katil. Simeune, ne šali se, jer ako se ja počnem šaliti, biće mesa orlu i gavranu! Neće ti pomoći ni sveti Ilija, a kamoli ta golobrada kaurska vuzlad… - Šala, Belemeze, šala! Na komandu se soldati uklopiše i vratiše u batalijun. Što se više približujemo logoru, Partenija i Šošljaga sve bljeđi i nemirniji, a Belemez namrštio se i zakrmio ko džin, pa ne vidi nikog na ’vom svijetu. Junačina je to i delija bio, pokoj mu duši! - uzdahnu Simeun. - "Braćo! - ču se onaj iza kace koji se bijaše ušutio. Braćo, da popijemo po čašu rakije za spomen i pokoj duše pokojnog Belemeza, bog mu dao rajsko naselje?" - "Da popijemo!" - viknuše svi kao jedno grlo. - "Vala vam, Srbovi moji česni i pošteni, što se tako šjećate svoji junaka koji braniše i zaklanjaše narod svoj od svakog zla i napasti! - stade Simeun blagosiljati. A i tebi vala, sinko, što nas opomenu da ne zaboravimo svoj starinski, srpski običaj!" - dodade i pogleda u mrak. - "Toči, Mićane!" - viknu onaj iz mraka. - "Ama, šta je vami, ljudi, večeras?! - trže se Mićan zaprepašćeno. Jeste li vi pri sebi? Je li to ikad bilo na ’voj zemlji otkad sunce grije, da se pije za spomen i pokoj duše živom čoveku?!" - "Šta živ? Ko živ, Mićane? " - graknuše svi. - "Živ Belemez." - "Nek si ti živ i zdrav, a Belemez je, pokoj mu duši, davno promijenio svijetom i otišo bogu na istinu." - "Ama, ljudi, živ je Belemez! Šta je vami večeras? Zar se nije neke godine čojek odselio u Lijevče pa…" - "Pa zar se u Lijevču ne mere umrijeti? - pretrže ga neko iz mraka. E, moj Mićane, žalosne te tvoje pameti! U što ti prođe tvoji pedeset godina, jade moj i čemere? Ti se u imenu varaš. Ono je živ Bilmez, a ne Belemez. Drugo je Bilmez, a drugo, jope, Belemez!" - "Jest, tako je!" - povikaše u jedan glas svi i začuđeno pogledaše u mrak. - "Neka tako i bude, - u nedoumici promrmlja Mićan teško kroz zube i poče točiti. Ja, braćo, već vidim šta je. Ja ne žalim rakije, ali ćete ogriješiti dušu, jer je težak, pretežak grijek piti pokoj živom čojeku!" - "On je živ… oću reći, mrtav, a da je i živ, tvoje, Mićane, nije popovati već tu rakiju peći i točiti!" - izdera se onaj kao malo osorno iza kace. Kad se svi obrediše dva, triput čašom, spominjući i uznoseći sva dobra i čestita djela junačkog Belemeza, Simeun nekako tužno produži: Kad bismo nadomak logora, pokojni Partenija sav zadrkta i strese se: - Čedo moje duovno, uvati me studen i nekakva drktavica - jedva prostenja. Imaš li iđe kap rakije da se malo razgrijem? - Na moju dušu, nemam ni kapi; a za kap dobre rakije ne bi, evo sad, žalio zlatan dukat dati. Belemez se trže i namrgođeno, šuteći ko kamen stanac, izvadi iz bisaga plosku i pruži je brez ijedne riječi Parteniji. Tuj se obredismo jedno desetak puta, onako s nogu, i krenusmo. Belemez skamenjeno šuti i jednako drži desnu ruku na andžaru. Samo đekad sijevne očima i zašišti kroz zube. - Simeune, sine moj duovni, nešto nam je ljut Belemez - prišapta mi Partenija. Gledaj, sinko, i razvedri ga, jer zlo će biti ako se razgoropadi. U putu jedva nekako razvedri i razveseli Belemeza, te skide ruku s andžara. U tom stigosmo i logoru. Soldati se, na komandu moju, razoružaše i smjestiše, a kapetan nas dočeka kod čadora sa stražom i odade nam po redu i starješinstvu čest. Sve mu kaza šta je i kako je bilo. On se mlogo obradova. - Ovo je vojsci starješina i vojvoda - pruži ruku na Parteniju. A ovo su mu doglavnici i perjanici. Kapetan se začudi: - To župnik! - veli. - Šta?! Šta, gospodine kapetane? - škripnu Belemez i istrže pomamno andžar. Šta? Zar mi Šokci i mrcinjaši? Ovo je naš svještenik! Kakav župnik?… - Molimo pokorno, molimo! - saginje se kapetan pred Belemezom. - Pušti me, Simeune, da ga sasiječem! - vrišti Belemez. - Neka, Belemeze! Nemoj, bratimim te! - Šta nemoj? Nije se vođe čestito ni vode napio, a odma poč'o šokački i mrcinjaški brezobrazluk provoditi. Nas Turci turčiše pet stotina godina, od Kosova belćim, pa nam ne mogoše ništa učiniti, a on… Vidim ja, gori Belemez i čvršći u svetoj, pravoslavnoj vjeri od samog mene. Bi mi to, nema vajde, drago i milo, te i ja učini ršum na kapetana. - Polako, djeco moja, polako! - stade pokojni Partenija moliti nas i umirivati. Tako se u nji govori, to je po kaurski svještenik… duovnik - protolkova, pa se okrenu kapetanu. - Gospodine kapetane, ja nijesam župnik, već po pravoslavnoj, vostočnoj crkvi: iguman! Partenija Davidović Delić, iguman od namastira Gomjenice. To je moja čest i zvanije. - E, kad je tako - stiša se Belemez i izvuče iz bisaga plosku, te pruži kapetanu: De-de, gospodine kapetane i carski većile! S dobrom ti i punom došo, a s boljom te i punijom ispratio! Ne zamjeri i oprosti. Taki je u nas običaj od starina. A svi smo vođe, vala bogu, jedni junaci, jedne vojvode i četovođe. Ako mi jedan drugom nećemo odati čest i pružiti poštenje1, ja ko će drugi?… Dobro nas i baš pošteno dočeka i ugosti kapetan. Odma naredi da se postavi večera i otvori bure vina. Počesmo večerati gospodsku, carsku večeru i pomalo uz jelo piti i šenlučiti. Za našu volju i veselje zapovijedi tobdžiji da top gruva i riče dok gođ mi večeramo i šenlučimo. Onda zabrkljači na logor, te se za trenut sav diže, natače baganete na puške i opkoli nas. Otkad je gavran pocrnio take časti i dočeka niko nije doživio pod ovim božjim kubetom! Već se ugrijasmo. Počeše zdravice. Prvi se diže kapetan i izgovori poštenu i riječnu bešjedu, pa završi: "Premilostivi ćeserokralj čuvaće svakom obraz i poštenje, poštovaće sve vjere i zakone, potpomagaće crkve i namastire, a crkvenjske poglavice držati u velikoj česti i milosti! Živio! I nazdravlje!" Od naše strane podiže se Šošljaga i izgovori još pošteniju i riječniju bešjedu: "Silni, ćeserokraljski gerenale i vojvodo! (To sam mu ja prišapno.) Vala ti od neba do crne zemlje na tvome dočeku i čestvovanju! Dabogda se ti, dobri čoječe i medeno ljeto moje, dičio i ponosio svojom silom i moći ko Lokvari krađom, Dujakovci svađom, ko Pavići desetarima, a Tatići katarima; ko Gomjenica delijama i kaluđerima, a Lusići popovima; ko Stričići pirom, a Dobrnja provom; ko Pervan udovicama, a Melina curama; ko Kočića Glavica visinom, a Timar nizinom; ko Kola ploskama, a Šljivno šljivama; ko Rekavice kasaplukom, a Banja Luka gazdinskim lopovlukom i nevjerlukom! Živio! I nazdravlje!" Kad smo se digli iza sopre, bilo se uveliko unoćalo. Logor se smiri, top umuče, a mi uđosmo pod čador i nastavismo jope piti i šenlučiti. Zora nas je cjelivala u vedra i nasmijana, junačka lišca. Dok se mi umismo i bogu pomolismo, utom stiže i momče što smo ga još, da rečemo, ko sinoć poslali raz rakije. Doćera dva tovara i ardović bašice za kapetana. Nalismo nas četvorica ploske i jedan tovar dadosmo logoru na uveselenije. - De-de, gospodine kapetane i carski većile! - pruži Belemez odma kapetanu svoju plosku. De-de, da malo živnemo… Bog zna oćemo li se više ikad i viđeti… - De-de, gospodine kapetane i carska perjanico! Primi i od mene poštenje - dodade mu i Šošljaga plosku. - De-de, gospodine kapetane i ćeserokraljska diko, da se malo okrijepimo i razgalimo! - pruži mu i Partenija svoju plosku. - De-de, kapetanino moja i junačino stara, da mi razbijemo mamurluk ko što rade i ostale delije i junaci! - viknu ja i spusti preda nj i plosku i ardović. Ako oćeš što slabije i blaže, drž’ se ovog! Ako ti srce želi što jače i junačnije, evo ardovića! Nazdravi mi i razveseli se, gerenalino moja česna i poštena!… Kapetan prima jedno po jedno poštenje, meće pokraj sebe i ko malo čudi se. Vidi se, neobično mu i nepoznat mu naš adet i običaj. - To mlogo! - veli i smijulji se. - Pa, da rečeš gospodine kapetane i carski većile, nije ni malo! - dočeka Belemez. - Ne zamjeri, taki je u nas adet - dodade Šošljaga da mu protolkuje. Obredismo se jedanput čašom, obredismo se drugi put, obredismo se i po treći put. Svaki šuti, niti ko šta govori ni romori. Obredismo se i četvrti put, dok rakija planu uz obraze i englen se otvori. Rakijo, rakijo, svađe li si od pomoći i koristi, drvo ti se tvoje posvetilo dabogda! - Ćeserokraljska gerenalino i svijetla junačka, vojinstvena glavešino! - digo se ja i uze čašu. Daj mi izun i izvolenije da progovorim pod tvojim krabrim okriljom nekoliko bešjeda… - Molimo pokorno, molimo! - Ćeserokraljska gerenalino i svijetla junačka, vojinstvena glavešino! Dična je ovo i blagoslovljena zemlja ko nijedna zemlja pod nebesnim svodom. Svima se njezinim drugama sa istoka sunce rađa, a evo njoj se oće sa zapada da rodi i da je toplo i ščedro ogrije, jer je ona oduvijek, od iskoni, bila u milosti kod gospoda boga i kod božji, sveti ugodnika, a i bogonosni otaca. Ćeserokraljska gerenalino i svijetla, junačka, vojinstvena glavešino, i braćo moja rođena, čudesna je to sudbina i udes našeg premilog otečestva koje već pet stotina godina cvili pod teškim nadžakom agarjanske, paklene sile i zuluma! Čudesna je to sudbina, velim, ali bog premilostivi i sve sedam carevina tako su šćeli, pa je, evo, tako i bilo. Viknite svi: Vala im na njiovom premilostivom daru!… - Vala im na njiovom premilostivom daru! - viknuše svi osim pokojnog Partenije, koga stostruke suze obliše jer je on jedini razumeo i u glavi svojoj rastreso moju nerazumljivu bešjedu. I mene suze obliše i zastade mi riječ u grlu - uzdahnu duboko Simeun i zastade u pričanju. - "Uli-de mu, Mićane, jednu!" - jedva čujno šapnu onaj iz mraka bez iskre zajedljivosti. - "Da nije šale - nastavi Simeun meko i blago - da nije šale, eglena i ove blagoslovljene, što se kaže, mučenice, vjerujte mi, djeco moja, da bi pola svijeta u našem nesretnom otečestvu od grkog jada i čemera poluđelo i sišlo s uma. Djeco moja i braćo moja, vi ne znate onog starinskog vremena: puška mi, puška ti! Vi ne znate onog deliskog šenluka i veselja. Znam ja, vi trpite i mislite, i sve se vami čini da je ovo vako oduvijek bilo. Ali nas, stare i iznemogle, nagoni na suze nemilo i grko tugovanje za starim vaktom i zemanom. To starinsko vrijeme našim slabim i ojađenim dušama miriše ko uveli bosiljak i sveto miro. Nami na ’vom grešnom svijetu ništa ne ostaje do prevječna žalost i tugovanje za minulim vremenom… Meni uvijek srce zadrkće i misli nekud daleko, daleko odlete, kad se šjetim šta sam nekad bio a što sam danas dočeko. Ali šta ću, tako je, valjada, suđeno!" - uzdahnu opet Simeun i produži: Mlogo se oni, kapetan, Belemez, i Šošljaga, začudiše našim žalobitnim suzama. - Molimo pokorno, što to jest?! - pita kapetan, a jezik mu se već potkratio. - Gospodine kapetane, novome carstvu svak se živi obradovo u ’voj zemlji, a samo nas dvojica plačemo pod starost svoju. A zašto da rečemo? Jer je osirotila i postradala Nemanjića sveta zadužbina koju nam naši stari ostaviše i zavještaše u amanet i na čuvanje - dočeka ja kapetana i tako unekoliko zabaci trag našoj žalosti i ošjeti ga na naš jučerašnji razgovor. - Govori ima li joj pomoći?! - zabrsla kapetan. - Ima, ima, silni gerenale! - viknu Partenija, a ja mu zašećerenu čašu bašice pruži: - Ko što je ova čaša u tvojoj ruci, tako je spas i pomoć za tu postradalu, božju obitelj u tvojoj vojinstvenoj sili i moći… - Šta ćete, braćo, da vam učinim? Govorite, sve ću vam učiniti… - Buruntiju! Buruntiju carsku daj da se smijemo dignuti po narodu u pisaniju… Mi smo jedni školnici i učevni ljudi, mi oćemo da idemo po redu i zakonu. - Govorite, govorite, sve ću vam dati… - Buruntiju, buruntiju daj nam! - Sve ću vam dati. Govorite! - skoči kapetan. - Ama, govore ljudi! Zar ne čuješ, bog te ubio! - ljutnu se Belmez i pogleda ga krvavo. Buruntiju carsku oćemo. - Buruntiju? Što je buruntiju? - Buruntija… pašoš, carska dozvola. - Dobijete, sve dobijete! - Toči rakiju i šećeri dok se nije popišmanio - šapnu ja Šošljagi. Na sreću i spasenije ove svete Ćabe, kapetan se ne popišmani, već nam za trenut oka napisa i izdade buruntiju - ima u njoj u dužinu dva aršina a u širinu dva - i udari na nju sedam debeli carski pečata, ko belćim za sve sedam carevina. - Gospodine kapetane, da neće biti mlogo ovi pečata? Mi nećemo nikud nadaleko, mi ćemo se držati našeg senta - stade zavrzivati Belemez ko kakva budala. - Neka, Belemeze! Ne upleći se, kad… Na noge, braćo, da se ide! Ti ćeš, Belemeze i Šošljaga… vas ćete dvojica uzjati konje i naprijed nositi izmeđ sebe otvorenu carsku buruntiju, a ja ćemo i Partenija za vami - naređujem ja. Taki je red da carska buruntija ide naprijed. Treba joj odati čest… - Šta?! - razdera se Belemez. Zar ja da nosim šokačku… Dok je gođ ne osvještate, blagoslovite i vodicom ne poškropite, ja se je neću ni malim prstom dotaknuti, pa da bi sad znao da ću glavu izgubiti! - Polako, Belemeze! Šuti, ne viči toliko, čuće kapetan, - ušutkuje ga pokojni Partenija. - O, da čvornovita i vrletna čojeka, bože moj milostivi! - vajka se Šošljaga i drži buruntiju. Ajde bolan, Belemeze!… - A ja! Ovaj ne ide dok od Ivanke ne postane Jovanka, pa da će sad lemeši početi s neba padati. Zar ja da mrcinim svoje čiste rišćanske ruke sa šokačkim… - škripnu Belemez zubima i sijevnu bijesno očima. Nikad!! - Šta ćemo sad, Simeune, pobogu sinko? Bili to moglo biti kako drukčije? Na priliku, da sam Šošljaga nosi buruntiju naprijed, a?… - Ne boj se, oče moj sveti. Mi ćemo nju osvještati i poškropiti vodicom… - Ne, sinko, ako za boga znaš! Ne smijemo od kapetana, jer bi mu se zamjerili, a čojek… - Ništa se ti ne boj. Mi ćemo nju osvještati, a kapetanu ćemo, ako uspita, kazati da je to molepstije za ćeserokralja… - Ama, šta ti još neće pasti na um, pobogu brate! - razveseli se Partenija i zagrli me od velike radosti. Tako i učinismo, te se sve lijepo i u redu svrši. Kapetan izdade komandu i naredbu na logor, te se soldati urediše s obe strane puta kuda ćemo mi proći s buruntijom. Pođosmo. Naprijed Belemez i Šošljaga s buruntijom, pa onda ja i Partenija, a za nami momak s tovarom rakije. Kad bismo nasred puta, razdera se top, zapraštaše preko nas unakrst puške, a graja i galama da prolomi nebesa: "Živili naši mili gosti, i sretan im put!" Tako nas je kapetan junački i dično ispratio s carskom buruntijom. Nema vajde kriti, dobar je i pošten čojek bio, ne valeći mu vjere i zakona. - Dobro moje i pametno čedo, kome ćemo na konak pasti? - upita me pokojni Partenija kad izađosmo na Klisinu. - Popu Đurđu na Manjaču. Kako ja reko, tako je i bilo. Zamrkosmo kod popa Đurđa i tuj zakonačismo. Lijepo nas i pošteno dočeka. Isprva se malo uplaši, al kad viđe carsku buruntiju i kad je malo prouči, a malo preskoči, osokoli se. - Dobro je, braćo, mlogo dobro što imate carsku buruntiju, jer jednako, i ovdan i obnoć, krstare soldačke patrole kroza sela. Boje se eškije i Turaka, da ne bi oklen krijući udarili. Baš mi je, veli, drago što imate carsku opravu i siguraciju, a još mi je, kaže, draže što je Simeun na se udario taku ođeću!… Šjutradan sazva pop Đurađ starješine iz cijele svoje parokije. Ljudi se skupiše. Ja odma naredi da se izvalja mješina rakije među nji i da se otpočne razgovor i eglen. Obrediše se jedanput, svak šuti; obrediše se i drugi put, niko se ne čuje, samo se ko ošjeća neki nemir i žamor među parokijama. Kad se obrediše i po treći put, istače se Janko Delić, prvi i najzgodniji parokijanin, i danas je živ: - Braćo! Ono je, bolan, naša Kaba, pa bi joj trebalo pomoći… - Utoč’-de mu, dijete, još jedan polić - prišapnu ja momčetu. - Jest, braćo! - viknu još jače Janko kad primi i izvrnu polić. Onaj namastir, ono je ko jedno naše utočište… ono je ko jedna naša dika i ponos, da se dičimo i ponosimo njime među drugim vjerama i zakonima… - Tako je, Janko, tako! - povika Vuk Radanović. Ja od svoje strane, a za zdravlje svoje čeljadi i sermije pišem, ovo danas pred bogom i pred ljudima, ovna trećaka u sveti namastir. Neka nam je na korist, sveti namastir. Neka nam je na korist, sveti oci naši duovni, a meni, mojoj čeljadi i sermiji na zdravlje i spasenije!… - Vala ti stara i česna kućo Radanovića! Dodaj-de, dijete, ovaj polić našoj mrkoj Vučini… - Ja od svoje strane, a za zdravlje svoga doma i tora pišem u sveti namastir ovna četvrtaka, ovcu s janjetom, runo vune i tovar šenice. Neka nam je na korist, oci naši duovni, a meni, mom domu i toru na zdravlje i spasenije! - viknu Janko Delić i pogleda po ljudima. Pišite, braćo, što ko more i od srca želi! Sevap je, jer je ono, štono nekakav govorio, naša dika i ponos… - Vala ti stari i berićetni dome čuveni i svađe pripoznati Delića! Nek te bog blagoslovi zdravljem i svakim berićetom!... Nastade žamor, sve veći i jači. Otpoče pisanija: neko ovna, neko ovcu s janjetom, neko jalovicu, neko šilježe, neko janje. Toga dana upisasmo i ukupismo stotinu što mali što veliki glava, pa se krenusmo popu Vukosavu u Banjicu. I tuj nas bog obradova sa osamdeset glava, te odma prijeđosmo iz Banjice u Sokolovo popu Steviši. Tuj, gotovo, najbolje prođosmo, jer poćerasmo sa pitomog Sokolova sto pedeset i tri glave… I tako od popa do popa, iz parokije u parokiju - po svoj Krajini. Za dva mjeseca i dvije neđelje naćerasmo na iljadu glava. - Dosta je! - viknu ja kad izbrojismo sermiju na Bjelajskom polju. Neka nam je srećno i berićetno. Vraćajmo se svetom namastiru. I mi se vratismo - završi Simeun i podiže ponosno glavu: Svakom ću onom oči njegove iskopati koji od danas rekne koju grku i zlobnu riječ protiv rakije! - "Junačino naša! - ču se onaj iza kace. Neka ti je prosto i od boga i od ljudi da je kablom piješ kad si je tako delijski i junački branio i odbranio! Toči, Mićane!"